Makio is a Guy
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Remix of thawrecka's Untitled drabble: As promised, Jun contemplates Makio’s confession.


**Title: **Makio is a Guy  
**Universe:**My Boss My Hero  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** MakioxJun (appearances by Kazu, Hikari, and Mikio)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** gayness.  
**Word Count: **1,604  
**Summ****ary: **Remix of thawrecka's Untitled drabble- As promised, Jun contemplates Makio's confession.  
**Dedication:** done for thawrecka for the jdrama-remix exchange. Special thanks to pinkpapyrus for beta-reading.  
**A/N: **This was a lot of fun because the original was so fun; I really had a blast today.

* * *

Makio is a guy.

He's tall like a guy and has broad shoulders like a guy; he also has a deep voice like a guy and fights like a guy and sometimes he even scratches himself in public like a guy when he thinks no one is looking. Jun just always notices because Makio is so unsubtle about it that it's kind of painful; sometimes Jun has to give apologetic looks to scandalized passersby while Makio is busy scratching himself because Makio won't notice that they noticed. Jun thinks that maybe one day Makio will get them both arrested for performing indecent acts in crowded places.

Makio also watches action adventure shows like a guy and furrows his brow like a guy and is bad at giving compliments like a guy. Sometimes they get lost when they're out together and Makio also refuses to ask for directions like a guy, at least until Jun huffs up at him through his bangs and looks sad and tired and pathetic. But even after all that, Makio will still grumble about asking for directions while he's doing it; it's just a very guy-like thing to do.

In short, Sakaki Makio is definitely, unquestionably, irrefutably a guy, no matter how you try and look at him.

This fact is currently the (only) thing that is on Jun's list of reasons as to why he should not accept Makio's strange and gruff confession from yesterday (which was also, incidentally, done very much like a guy); he promised Makki he'd think about it and that's what he's been doing all day today. So far it's been troubling.

Jun sighs and lies stretched out on his bed, frowning at the list. The list that isn't really a list so much as the _one_ reason.

"He's a _guy_," Jun is compelled to say to himself after a moment, like hearing it spoken out loud will help his resolve somehow. Then he promptly pulls his pillow over his face and makes a few strangled noises of confusion into it, because he knows that under normal circumstances, getting confessed to by another guy—_Makio_ at that— shouldn't make him feel as strangely giddy as it has since the whole thing happened.

His toes curl into his bed sheets involuntarily at the thought of Makio liking him and the strangled cries of confusion somehow turn into laughs—_giggles_ even— before he knows what he's doing.

Jun thinks he hates it that Makio (the guy) is making him act like such a _girl_.

He has to forcibly stifle another giggle before he makes himself even more pathetic than he already is and flops onto his stomach, resting his cheek on his pillow and looking thoughtful.

Makio is a guy and Jun is a guy (despite the fact that he is often mistaken for a girl); he thinks that this fact only serves to makes things complicated and weird for them, even though a small part of him knows that if he really wanted to, he could throw on one of his sister's girly kimonos like in Makio's dream and go to Makio's house; from there the two of them would just need to adopt some cute babies and no one would ever be the wiser.

"Stupid," he huffs to himself, because really, that's just too strange to fathom no matter how you throw it.

Eventually, he decides that maybe he should go and ask Mikio for advice, because Mikio is the gayest man in Japan.

* * *

Mikio agrees to meet him at their campus's student union for lunch the next day; "Is something the matter, Jun-kun?" he asks after they sit down with their food. He arches a curious brow while Jun sits across from him, clearly in the middle of studying him in all of his pastel-polo-plus-argyle-sweater-vest glory.

"Um," Jun begins, and looks embarrassed at having been caught staring, "can I ask you something, Mikki-senpai?"

Mikio sips delicately at his tea and looks nonplussed, even though some passing girls glance at the two of them sitting at the table together and twitter knowingly to one another when Jun blushes like that. Mikio just smiles back at his kouhai peacefully and ignores them. "Of course you can, Jun-kun. Ask away."

Jun coughs a little and lowers his voice just in case those passing girls have super sensitive hearing or something like that. It's possible, with those types. "If someone came up to you and said he dreamed about you suddenly," he asks, "and it made you kind of happy, what would that mean?"

Mikio blinks and gives him an odd look. "Well," he says calmly, and dabs at the corner of his mouth with a linen handkerchief, "that depends on the dream, now doesn't it?"

Jun looks sheepish. "I think I was in girl's clothing," he admits after a beat.

The corner of Mikio's lip quirks up a little bit when he hears that. "Saa, if that made you happy, then perhaps you should try on a skirt one day, Jun-kun," he advises sagely, before nibbling daintily at the corner of his spinach quiche. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

Jun sighs and remembers that even if Mikio is one of the smartest people he knows, his major really has nothing at all to do with dream interpretation.

* * *

Jun decides to go and ask his sister for advice after that; he realizes that just because Mikio is really, _really _gay and really, really smart doesn't automatically mean he'll understand everything there is to know about complicated things like feelings and love confessions and stuff. Jun figures that an actual girl might actually have something more helpful to say on those types of matters, as it seems they are always thinking about these kinds of things anyway.

"Neesan," he begins that afternoon, and tries not to sound suspicious, "if a guy suddenly confessed to you…"

Before he can finish she blinks and cocks her head to the side cutely. "Lots of guys confess to me, Jun," she tells him. Which is true. She's really very pretty.

He sighs. "Okay, what if a _girl_ confessed to you?"

She twitters happily, "Lots of _girls_ have confessed to me too. It's really very flattering! Some of them were cute too, you know. Ah, it was so nice!"

Jun gives up on listening to what she's saying when she starts talking nostalgically about her third year in junior high and how this one girl asked her to meet behind the gym after class and blah, blah blah. He thinks to himself that he'll never understand girls, not in a million years.

* * *

After that, Jun realizes that maybe he should just ask a normal guy for his advice on what to do (or rather, a normal guy who has known Makio for a really long time, as that would probably help).

So he secretly shows up at Makio's house asking for Kazu one afternoon; when Kazu comes in and sees Jun sitting at the living room table waiting for him his eyes promptly get real big and his nostrils flair on instinct.

"You!" he shouts, seemingly at random, "you don't go well with kimchi! Stop giving aniki indigestion!!"

Then he turns around—red-faced—and storms out of the room without another word.

Jun sits at the table blinking; he wonders what spicy food has to do with _anything__._

* * *

"When it comes to feelings," Hikari tells him over the phone that evening, "isn't it best to trust your heart? If you're happy that this person confessed to you and if you can't stop thinking about them, it probably means you like them back, doesn't it? Not a lot of other things matter after that." Pause. Smile. "At least, I don't think so."

Jun suddenly remembers why he'd liked her for so many years; he thanks her and wishes her good luck with her new-soccer-playing boyfriend before hanging up.

He lies in bed hugging his pillow and thinking very seriously for a while after that, and when his toes inevitably start to curl again at just the thought of Makio—who is still very much a guy—he finally comes to a decision.

He falls asleep thinking about how Makio is tall like a guy and has broad shoulders like a guy and has a deep voice like a guy; something about all of that in combination is suddenly a lot more appealing than it had been a few days ago.

The following afternoon, Jun calls Makio.

"Makki," he says, feeling warm, "do you have some free time tonight?"

"Er…"Makio grunts, and sounds like he's trying to think except while nervous, "Um… yeah. I mean, I got some," he manages eventually. "Maybe. Why?"

Jun laughs a little and his toes are suddenly curling again, right in his shoes. "We should get dinner together," he suggests after a moment, softly, and can't believe that he actually sounds kind of shy when asking to meet his best friend even though he's done it like, a hundred times before. "There's a new Korean place that opened up near my house," he suggests.

Silence.

"Makki?" Jun asks after a beat, and can't help it when he worries a little. "Do you not want to?"

"No! I mean yeah, I do want to. I mean sure. Because that'd be…yeah. That'd be fine." Makio replies, and sounds like he's having trouble breathing for some reason, "Just uh… if we…" Cough. Frown. "…if we eat spicy food it's gotta be before eight."

Jun blinks and still doesn't know what that has to do with anything, but says, "Sure," anyway.

**END**


End file.
